Something new
by parahoy
Summary: Not another high school fan fiction! o: Starring miss Marceline and Bonnibel. M rated scenes will come in later c:
1. Chapter 1

"Bonnibel! Get up or you'll be late!"

Bonnibel groaned at the thought of getting up but couldn't resist the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. She opened her blinds looking out at the rain miserably falling onto her window showering the town.

"BONNIBEL!"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Her father had made the decision to move when her mother had passed away last year. Their old home was too depressing to bare, filled with memories of the happy days. Bonnibel missed her mother and it did make her unhappy but she didn't want to move, she had to leave her friends, her boyfriend and her sunny town behind. Bonnie didn't understand why they had to move to a cold dreary place to be happy, she hated the cold and rain.

She looked in the mirror brushing her slightly faded pink hair, her dad thought her sudden change in hair right after her mother's death was a cry for help when in reality she just liked the colour. She was scared of being the new kid half way through year eleven, she tried to think of what person she could be in her new town. She could make up any persona and stick to it. After trying a few different hairstyles and makeup techniques and rummaging through her closet she just decided to wear her hair down, light makeup, pale blue skinny jeans and a pink hoodie. She wasn't trying to impress anyone.

Bonnibel ran down the stairs to eat breakfast but instead found herself being hugged by her crying dad.

"I'll drop you off today, good luck sweetie."

"Thanks dad."

"And you call me if you need me okay?"

"Yes dad." By this point Bonnie was embarrassed and unamused. She didn't want her father to worry about her, she was fine. Her dad pulled away from the hug holding her shoulders looking at Bonnie while she looked anywhere but him.

"Be careful of boys that only want to use you."

Bonnibel pushed her way out of her dads grip and walked to the door.

"I'd like to go to school now."

"What about your pancakes?"

"I'm not that hungry, I'll eat them for dinner or something."

Bonnibel was lying, she was quite hungry but she couldn't stand her dad's strong affection.

* * *

Walking quickly through the halls trying not to get pushed over Bonnibel looked at the map she was given trying to find her homeroom.

"12A, 12B, 12C! 12C must be it right? It just say's 'C' on my timetable."

Bonnibel sighed as she walked into the empty classroom finding a seat next to the window in the back. She hated not knowing where everything is and having no one to help her. She studied her timetable looking at what lessons she had today, science first up, then home economics then a free. She was looking forward to science, it was the only subject she felt she really understood. She dreamed of being a successful scientist when she was older, she didn't know what she wanted to study exactly but she knew science was her sanctuary.

The bell rang and everyone rushed in easily finding their seats and talking amongst themselves. Everyone went quiet when the homeroom teacher entered, she talked about what was going on in the school and called the roll. Bonnie ignored the fact that her name wasn't called out and assumed she just wasn't on their system yet being her first day.

The homeroom door once again opened, she ignored it still staring out the window but couldn't ignore the hand she felt touch her shoulder.

"Hey darling, you're in my seat."

Bonnie turned her head and looked up into emerald green sparking eyes. Before her was a pale skinned girl, tall and slim with luscious black long locks falling down her back.

Everyone stared as Bonnibel blankly stated, "But I was here first."

The class started whispering to themselves, Bonnie blushed as the taller girl knelt down rummaging through her bag pulling out a timetable that looked much like hers and showing her. She was right, it clearly stated 12C row 1 seat 4.

"I think you're in the wrong classroom sweetie."

Bonnibel turned red in embarrassment as she quickly picked up her possessions and ran out the door. She could hear people laughing but she didn't dare to stop to look back.

* * *

Bonniebel kept running until she reached the other side of the corridor, she didn't want to go anywhere near that classroom. Once again she looked at her timetable realizing she was on an entirely different floor to where her classroom was and she had been sitting in a year 12 homeroom. She decided that it would be best if she didn't go to homeroom that day. Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her as she wandered the empty school halls and found a small staircase. As she walked up them she found a little door with a 'no student access ' sign above the door, proceeding to open the door she found herself on the roof of the school. She stepped out of the doorway onto the roof and was taken by the beauty of the towns view. Enjoying the lack of rain and slight appearance of the sunlight making its way through the clouds she forgot about what had happened earlier and was caught in pure bliss.

Bonnie's happiness was ruined when she tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge, she tried pulling it as hard as she could and it wouldn't open. She wondered if that day could possibly get any worse. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to call her dad she sat against the wall listening to music with her eyes closed and enjoying the vitamin D.

* * *

After a bit over an hour of boredom she heard the door creek open and to her surprise it was the pale skinned, dark haired girl from earlier looking at her holding the door open. She stared at her as she could now get a better look at her, she was wearing black sknny jeans and a red shirt with writing on it that she couldn't properly make out.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie realized that she was probably staring at the girl for a while now and stood up relieved that she might just catch the rest of her science lesson.

"You're in my seat then you're in my hiding spot, you're starting to become a bit of a nuisance missy."

Bonnie walked over to her with a blank expression on her face obviously not impressed.

"Well luckily for you, you won't have to deal with this nuisance anymore."

Just before Bonnie could reach for the door handle the girl let go and it slammed shut, Bonnie gasped trying to catch it and once again trying to force it open.

"Whoops." The dark haired girl had a grin on her face that annoyed Bonnie.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? NOW WE ARE TRAPPED HERE!"

"Oh no, what a shame." She giggled to herself.

"You think this is funny?"

"A little."

"Oh yes, hilarious!" The sarcasm in Bonnibel's voice made the other girl giggle once again.

"You're cute when you're frustrated."

Bonnie felt herself blush out of the sudden annoying compliment that she didn't want.

"I wont be so cute when I throw you off this roof!"

"Ooh harsh princess." The smirk returned.

"Hey don't call me that!"

Bonnie returned to trying to force the door open.

"Well good luck with that." The mysterious girl began to walk away with her hands in her back jean pockets.

"Why do you keep following me? Shouldn't you be in class?"

The girl stopped in her tracks without turning around.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I would be if I wasn't stuck here."

The girl turned around to face Bonnie.

"Awh, couldn't princess find her classroom?"

Bonnibel turned red and aggressively pushed past her walking to the other side of the roof.

"Hey, you're cute when you're embarrassed too."

Bonnie ignored the stranger and decided to keep walking, she could feel the other girl following her.

"My names Marceline, I come up here whenever I can to get away from everything, it's just a bonus to find a cute girl up here."

"Stop calling me cute!"

"Well maybe if you tell me your name I'll have something else to call you."

"It's Bonnibel."

"What a cute name."

Bonnibel turned around with a 'you're dead to me' look on her face, "Ugh could you be any more annoying?"

She watched in surprise as Marceline didn't argue, she just put on her bulky headphone's not saying a word. Bonnie decided to look away although she could feel Marceline's eyes still on her. She tried not to but she couldn't help but to look back to confirm that Marceline was staring at her getting caught in her gaze.

"Miss me already?"

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow to Marceline who did the same back to her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me Marceline."

"Well who could resist a cutie like you?"

Bonnie could feel her cheeks feel hot and redden. Marceline tapped on the ground next to her inviting Bonnibel to sit with her.

"I'm just messing with you princess."

Bonnie felt relieved and disappointed at the same time, she knew she didn't like girls at all but she did appreciate Marceline's beauty. Bonnie tried to resist but went and sat with Marceline anyway. They sat in silence until Bonnie gained the courage to talk.

"So before you said you come up here to get away from everything."

Marceline didn't say anything, instead she turned to look at Bonnie, Bonnie tried to resist but was once again caught in her beautiful gaze. She noticed that Marceline's eye had a slight blue tinge as well as green.

"What are you getting away from?"

"Mostly people I guess."

"Do you get bullied or something?"

Marceline giggled at Bonnie's look of concern.

"No I don't get bullied, I just find people annoying and need time to myself sometime."

"I can go sit somewhere else if I'm annoying you?"

"And here I was thinking I was the annoying one."

Bonnie to stand up to give Marceline some space but before she could walk away she felt a cold hand take hers, Marceline pulled her back and she fell back into Marceline's lap. Marceline looked at her with a smirk, Bonnie could feel herself blushing.

"I don't mind being alone with you."

Bonnie's entire face turned red and hot but she couldn't stop looking into Marceline's eyes.

"You're blushing princess."

Bonnie squirmed out of Marceline's grip sitting up with her back to Marceline in embarrassment.

"You're really attractive and I'm flattered but I'm really not interested."

Marceline moved in closer to Bonnie who was still facing away from her.

"You think I'm attractive?"

"I'm not gay."

"Woah, way to jump to conclusions."

"So you're not gay?"

Marceline didn't reply, Bonnie turned around to find a grin on her face.

"You think I'm attractive."

"Oh shut up."

Bonnie started to notice the light rain followed by some heavier drops.

"IT'S GOING TO RAIN!"

Bonnie stood up and ran to the door trying to yank it open, Marceline slowly followed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to get drenched!"

"If only we had a key."

"You really are a genius Marceline."

"Sarcasm?"

Bonnie looked at Marceline intending to give her a 'duh' kind of look but instead she saw the key dangling from Marceline's fingers.

"YOU HAD A KEY THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"I guess I did."

"How do you have a key to the school?"

"Stole it from a teacher my first year here, how else did you think I come up here all the time?"

Bonnie stomped over to Marceline.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open the door!"

"I'm not sure I want to."

"Are you insane? Why?"

"Because then my princess will run away."

"I'm not _your _anything."

Bonnie tried to grab the key from Marceline's hands but she raised it higher.

"Hey not so fast, this key comes at a price"

"And what would that be?"

"A little kiss on the cheek, right here."

Marceline pointed to her cheek with a slight wink.

"What? No way!"

"Well I guess you're just going to have to enjoy the rain."

Marceline turned around to walk away from her then stopped by an expected,

"Wait!"

Marceline turned around with a grin on her face leaning down pointing to her cheek. Bonnie leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek but before she knew it Marceline had turned her face to kiss her on the lips holding her cheek. Bonnie was shocked at how much she enjoyed Marceline's soft lips but at the same time kissing a girl scared her. After a while she jumped backwards out of the kiss and took the key from Marceline's hand. She ran to the door unlocking it and running out without looking back or saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie sprinted to the bottom of the stairs and took a moment to comprehend what had just happened, her first day at her new school was turning out to be an interesting one indeed. She looked up to find people rushing through the halls, she assumed recess had just ended and was pleased to be able to finally go to a class.

Bonnibel found her home economics class surprisingly easily though a bit late. Everyone stared at her as she made her way to the empty seat in the back of the class. As the teacher left to get some photocopied recipes, the girl on the left of Bonnie tapped her arm. She was rather curvy and had what looked like box dye purple hair, she also wore a rather large gold star clip in her hair off to the right side.

"Psssst! Hey, are you like the girl who sat in _the _Marceline Abadeers's seat?"

Bonnibel was shocked how quickly such a small thing could travel so fast.

"And then she like totally punched you in the face and you had to leave in an ambulance?"

"What, are you serious?"

The girl laughed uncontrollably at Bonnie's confused face.

"Oh my god! You're like, so gullible!"

Bonnie wasn't sure if the girl before her was being friendly or teasing her but she decided to nervously laugh.

"So you're like a new girl here?"

"Yeah, first day today."

"And you've already met my queen!'

"Your queen?"

"Marrrceliiiiiiin!"

"Are you two dating?"

Bonnie felt sick to her stomach with guilt.

"Haha oh you! I like, totally wish. She's everyone's queen really."

Bonnie couldn't be more relieved and confused at the same time.

"What do you mean, everyone's queen?"

"Well when she first moved here she was like the school's first open lesbian and she totally slept with any girl that wanted her."

"Does she still do that?"

"No she just kisses a lot of girls now, I heard she's been kissing every cute girl in school so hopefully I'm like next in line!"

"Why does everyone love her so much?"

"Haven't you seen her she's like totally hot! She usually just spends all her time by herself though, attends the occasional party."

The moment of Bonnie and Marceline kissing kept playing over and over in her head, she knew she was just another cute girl on Marceline's list of people to kiss. She didn't know why but she felt used in some way.

"I'm Leah Sandra Pullok but everyone just calls LSP. You seem okay, you should totally hang out with me and my friends." She put a lot of emphasis on 'friends'.

"I'm Bonnibel Bebbles, it's nice to meet you LSP."

Bonnie offered her hand to her in hope for a handshake but instead LSP wrapped her arms around Bonnie giving her a big hug.

"There is another time and another place for that girls."

The teacher had just walked back through the door holding a pile paper.

"So class we have a new student joining us today, Bonnibel Bebbles just up at the back there."

Everyone turned around to look at Bonnie who froze, she really did hate being the new girl.

"I hope you enjoy being here with us in our school. So everyone, roll call."

Bonnie was relieved when eyes were off of her, she had already embarrassed herself enough today at her new school she couldn't handle anymore.

"Marceline Abadeer? Has anyone seen Marceline Abadeer?"

Bonnie gasped reaching into her pocket and pulling out the key to the rooftop stares, she looked outside the window to see the heavy rain and began to panic.

"Marceline's in this class?"

"Yeah it's like a year 11 and 12 mixed class. She's the reason I joined! She makes a lot of strawberry flavored dishes."

Bonnibel stood up instantly with once again all eyes on her.

"Can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Lesson just started, you had all recess to go."

"Please, I really need to go."

Bonnie started jumping around slightly to make it seem more realistic that she actually needed to go to the toilet.

"Okay fine, but you only have five minutes so hurry!"

Bonnie rushed out the door without another word, up the stairs to find the small staircase that lead to the rooftop of the school. With no hesitation she ran up the stairs and out the door in the pouring rain trying to find Marceline who was spotted lying on the ground with her eyes shut.

"Marceline?"

Bonnie rushed over to her and kneeled down shaking her.

"Marceline get up!"

When Marceline didn't budge Bonnie put her hands on her ice cold cheeks.

"Marceline."

Marceline grinned eyes still shut.

"My princess has come to save me."

Bonnie let go of Marceline's cheeks still kneeling next to her.

"Don't push it."

"Does this make me the damsel in distress?"

"Look, are you coming or not?"

Marceline opened her eyes sitting up and grabbed onto Bonnie's arms pulling her on top of her, this made Bonnie's face turn red.

"Why don't you stay here with me?"

"This isn't funny Marceline, I have to get back to class."

"Awh you're blushing."

Bonnie tried to struggle out of Marceline's grip but she was holding onto her too tight.

"Jerk!"

"Princess."

Marceline smirked at the frustration on Bonnie's face and decided to let go of her. Bonnibel instantly stood up in a grump.

"So what class do you have princess?"

Bonnibel sighed, "Home economics."

Marceline jumped up and took Bonnie's hand.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go."

Marceline pulled Bonnie with her to the door taking the key from her and unlocking it. When they got back inside they flooded the staircase from their dripping hair and clothes.

"Your hair is leaking princess."

Bonnibel watched as her hair dripped pink and stained her clothes.

"Great, this is just perfect. I just should have left you there."

"And why didn't you?"

"Well, I, well... I couldn't just leave you there!"

* * *

The two girls decided that it was best to try and dry off in the toilets before going back to class, Marceline sat under the hand dryer while Bonnie brushed her fading wet hair. They had been in silence for a while now so Marceline decided to break it.

"Why are you here?"

Bonnie looked at Marceline with confusion, "Because I'm soaking wet!"

"Haha I mean why are you at this school half way through the year?"

"Ohhh! My father and I just needed to get away I guess."

"Get away from what?"

Bonnie paused for longer than she thought.

"It's cool, you don't have to tell me."

"No it's fine. My mother died, she was sick for a long time so I had seen it coming. I didn't think it was necessary to move but my dad insisted a fresh start would be best."

"And how's your fresh start been?"

Bonnibel was surprised that Marceline ignored her 'dead mother' comment and it showed.

"What's wrong?"

"I was surprised you didn't attack me with sympathy is all."

Marceline stood up and walked over to Bonnie leaning on the sink.

"I just thought it was something you wouldn't want to talk about."

Bonnie stared into Marceline's mesmerizing eyes admiring her understanding nature. Before anything else was said the bathroom door began to open and to Bonnie's surprise she was being pulled into a stall with Marceline. Marceline locked the stall door and pulled Bonnie onto her lap holding her hand over mouth making sure she didn't say anything. From what they could here two girls had entered the bathroom.

"Come on, you have to tell me!"

"A girl never kisses and tells."

"So you guys kissed?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Just tell me what happened on your date with Marceline!"

Bonnie didn't know why but she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Well she picked me up in her sexy black car and took me to a music festival."

"Come on you have to give me more than that."

"She let me sit on her shoulders so I could see."

"And?"

"When she dropped me home she opened the car door for me, she was such a gentleman. I was leaning against the car and she put her hands here, then she touched me cheek like this staring into my eyes."

"And then…"

The other girls breathing was beginning to get heavier.

"Then she kissed me like this."

The sound of kissing noises filled the toilet which lead Bonnie to blush, that and the fact that she could feel Marceline breathing on her neck. The kiss was broken by the sound of the lunch bell ringing.

"Do you think you'll go out with her again?"

"A second date with Marceline Abadeer? Yeah like that's ever happened."

"Oh well, lunch?"

"Yes please."

Bonnibel and Marceline waited until they heard the door shut to stand up, Bonnie looked over to a smirking Marceline.

"You must be pretty happy about yourself?"

"What ever could you mean?" She said with an innocent look teasing Bonnie.

Before Bonnie could say anything her stomach grumbled embarrassingly loudly, she held her belly tightly remembering she hadn't ate yet that day.

"Would you like to get lunch with me?"

"Like, leaving the school?"

"I'll drop you back before your next lesson."

"I have a free next lesson."

"Then it's a date."

Marceline unlocked the toilet door walking out with Bonnie behind her.

"It's not a date."

"Whatever you say princess."

As they walked out of the toilets Marceline put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders. As they walked through the halls Bonnie noticed all eyes were on her. Bonnie now knew that Marceline was a player and what she was like and even though she agreed to have lunch with her she knew what she was like and wasn't going to let herself get sucked in especially considering she was straight. Forgetting all that for a second she couldn't help but smile looking up to the beautiful girl before her and wonder how she got herself into this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was mostly silent with Bonnibel occasionally asking what the lyrics were in the songs Marceline was playing.

"How can you not understand what it says?"

"Because they sound all screechy! How is that even singing?"

"They're screaming."

"Doesn't sound like screaming to me."

"How have you not heard this kind of music before? Have you been living in a cave?"

"If this is the only kind of music you listen to, I think you're the one who has been living in a cave!"

Bonnie laid back comfortably in her chair examining the car.

"That girl was right, you do have a sexy car."

"Yeah? My brother helped me pick it out."

"You have a brother?"

"Sure do, Marshal Lee, he's a good kid."

"You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"You can meet him right now."

Bonnie looked up to see them pulling into a driveway. The house before them was a light purple with a dark purple roof, the grass was full and green and they had a small white fence in the front yard.

"We're at your house?"

"Yeah I hope that's okay, I thought we should get changed first before getting lunch." Marceline looked at Bonnie, "I wouldn't want my princess to catch a cold."

"Does that mean we're stopping at my house too?"

"No it's cool, you can borrow something of mine if you like."

Marceline got out the car quickly sliding over the bonnet and opened the door for Bonnie offering her, her hand.

"My lady."

"You don't have to do this for me like you did for that other girl."

"I think every girl should be treated special, especially my beautiful princess."

Bonnie blushed at Marceline's comment but quickly shook it off annoyed at Marceline's persistence. She shot up out of the car pushing Marceline's hand to the side.

"Well you should go find her so you can treat her like she's special."

The two girls entered the house to find Marshal Lee on the couch playing a video game on their big television. He had a pale complexion like Marceline, black hair like Marceline and pretty much dressed the same as Marceline, it was obvious that they were twins.

"Hey Marcy!" He said,eyes not leaving the screen. A moment later he made a wrong move and died, throwing his controller on the ground and spilling out a few curse words he decided to get off the couch for the first time in a few hours.

"Oh hello Marceline's friend." He looked over to Marceline, "Do you want me to leave for a bit?"

"Haha no!" Marceline put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders, "I'm taking this cutie out to lunch."

"Okay then I'll be gone by the time you get back right?" Marshal Lee winked at Bonnie leaving her wondering clueless what they were talking about.

Bonnie looked up to Marceline, "Why would he have to leave?"

Marceline let out a slight giggle at how innocent Bonnie was, as did Marshal Lee. "Don't listen to him princess, he's just being a dweeb."

* * *

Marceline and Bonnie headed upstairs to Marceline's bedroom. Marceline picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white band shirt and a leather jacket for herself and a pair of red skinny jeans and a black band shirt for Bonnibel.

She handed Bonnie the clothes as Bonnie sat on her bed, "Here, I'll go to the bathroom to change, just let me know when you're done okay?" Marceline smiled at Bonnie before she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well at least she didn't expect me to change in front of her." Bonnie said to herself as she began to change into the clothes. The jeans were a little long but other than that everything fit perfectly. When she was done she quickly left the room to find Marceline, she didn't want to be alone in her room or worse, alone with Marceline in her room.

* * *

Bonnie creaked open the door to find no sign of Marceline, only the sound of her and her brother whispering from downstairs. She crept down the stairs slightly so she could hear what they were saying.

"You never bring girls here, what makes this girl so special?"

"We just needed to get changed, don't make it into a big deal."

"It's just weird Marcy, do you like her?"

"I don't know, I just enjoy her company."

"Are you going to be seeing more of her?"

Their whispering started to turn into yelling.

"Hey get off my back, it's none of your business who I spend my time with."

"You haven't brought someone home since Ash, that's why it's so weird."

"Don't talk about Ash!"

"Then talk to me Marcy, tell me what's going on!"

"There's nothing to talk about. She's straight anyway, so there's nothing there."

Bonnie ran but up the stairs into Marceline's room as she heard Marceline walking towards the stairs, well stomping was what it sounded like. Bonnie sat on Marceline's bed and looked up as Marceline opened the door with no warning wearing a sweet smile.

"Hey princess, ready for lunch?"

She seemed to be in a completely different mood to what she sounded like downstairs.

"Hey! I could have been getting changed, you should learn to knock!"

Marceline giggled as she took her sunglasses off of her side table and put them on.

"Come on, let's go."

Bonnie chose not to mention that she had heard her conversation with her brother, she was usually quite nosy but wanted to respect Marceline's privacy. To no surprise Marceline opened the car door for Bonnibel being the gentleman that she was. The car ride was mostly quiet, Bonnie assumed that Marceline was trying to hide her anger from before as best she could while Bonnie spent her time wondering who Ash was and why even the mention of his name was enough to make Marceline yell at her brother.

* * *

They had been driving for quite a long time before they came to a stop by the beach.

"The beach?"

"Yeah, there's a killer yiros place here that I haven't been to in a while, I hope that's okay."

"It's beautiful."

Bonnie stared at the sparkling blue ocean with wide eyes, she hadn't been to the beach in a long time.

"You look like you've never seen the ocean before."

"I haven't, for a long time. I never lived in a town anywhere near the sea so it was a hassle to go."

"I like to walk along the beach to clear my head, it's always too cold to swim in though."

"I'm surprised it's not raining."

"Don't jinx it princess!"

Bonnie sat at the small yiros restaurant while Marceline ordered, she insisted that she should order since Bonnie had never had a yiros before. Bonnie ate hers in five minutes not stopping to properly enjoy it, she was incredibly hungry.

"Woah slow down tiger."

"I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten all day."

"Why haven't you eaten all day?"

Marceline gave Bonnie a look for concern.

"I skipped breakfast then I was trapped on the roof all day, not much time for food really."

"Sweetie you really have to eat breakfast, it's better for your health. I eat at least two packets of strawberries for breakfast each day."

Bonnie was surprised at how much she believed Marceline's concern, she understood why people were so sucked into Marceline's charm.

"It was just a one off thing, I usually eat like a pig."

"Well would you like to get some ice cream then while we're here?"

"I'd like that."

Bonnie smiled sweetly before shaking her head leaving the trance she was in while looking into Marceline's eyes. They both stood up and walked over to the counter, Bonnie thought the price of $27 for two wraps was ridiculous.

"Marceline, here's my share."

"Don't be silly princess, I got this one." Marceline gave her a playful wink as she handed her money over.

* * *

The two girls walked along the beach eating ice cream enjoying each other's company.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you?"

"Do I?"

"Oh come on! No guy would open a car door for a girl."

"Well I'm not a guy am I? I'm sure if I was the girl would just be all over me." She finished her sentence in a sarcastic tone.

"Aren't they already?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just rumors I've heard."

"Like…?"

Bonnie realized that she had said too much but knew she couldn't go back now.

"Well just that you've kissed every cute girl in the school."

"And what if I have?"

"Well…I…I guess that's your business then."

Bonnie tried to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"You shouldn't listen to everything people tell you princess."

"So you haven't kissed every cute girl in the school?"

"I admit, I have kissed a lot of people. But if I go on a date with someone of course I'm going to kiss them, like you over heard that girl talking about in the toilets. A lot of girls seem to ask me out on dates or find me at parties."

Bonnie looked up to Marceline's face who looked genuinely upset, this made her feel bad for bringing it up.

"I don't want you to think I'm some kind of whore or something."

"No, I would never think that."

"I'm assuming that you heard that I've slept with everyone too."

Bonnie stayed silent, she didn't want to make Marceline feel any worse. Marceline decided to sit on the sand looking out into the ocean, Bonnie took a seat next to her.

"I moved to our high school in year 10 after I broke up with my boyfriend. I became friends with this girl Ruby who was a little younger than me but she was cool. At a party one night she kissed me in front of everyone and everyone just seemed to assume I was gay. After that, girls who were still in the closet asked me if I'd sleep with them. I don't know why I did it, I guess I just told myself I was helping them when really it was just a distraction from how lost I felt inside. I guess the only good that came out of it is that I discovered that I liked girls. Oh wow I've been rambling on for a while, sorry for dumping all this on you Bonnie, I'm usually not this open."

"You can vent to me anytime you like Marceline."

"Yeah but considering we just met…"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm here for you. I'm happy to make a friend on my first day."

"Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to look at Marceline who was closer to her face than she thought she was. Marceline put her hand on Bonnie's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Bonnie sat still as she kissed Marceline back, she didn't know whether it was the mood that was created or if she was really falling for the girl in front of her. What she did know is that Marceline was a wonderful kisser, her lips were soft, beautiful and tasted of strawberry ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahoy hoy ^_^ Probably my last chapter for a little bit because of school and stuff, you guys understand right? So anyway, enjoy! c: **

* * *

Bonnie looked over to her clock that read 3:17am, she hadn't been able to get to sleep that night. The only thing on her mind was Marceline. She jumped slightly as her phone buzzed loudly letting her know that she had a message, squinting her eyes to see the bright screen making out the 'n_n' face Marceline had saved her contact as. Opening it made her smile like crazy as she read the message 'get out of my head'. Confused as to what she was feeling she decided to ring her best friend from her home town Rainie. Rainie was an intelligent Korean girl who Bonnie had been friends with since they were kids, they cried buckets when she had to move away.

Rainie answered in a grump not realizing who it was, "Ugh do you realize what time it is?"

"I know, I'm sorry Rainie."

"Bonnibel? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk."

"It's three in the morning Bonnie."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"That's fine, so what's up?"

"I think I like this person-"

"Oooh what is he like? What's his name? What does he look like?"

"Well _he _is tall, dark hair, beautiful eyes."

"Go on!"

"_He _compliments me, opens car doors for me, look me on a date to the beach and kissed me."

"Oh wow Bonnie, he sounds amazing!"

"_He _is, _he _really is."

"Do you think he will ask you out?"

"I don't know, what do you think about gay relationships?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know, it just came to mind."

"I don't really have much to say about them, I honestly do feel a little uncomfortable around gay people but that's just me I guess. Why?"

"Oh I made a friend and she's gay and I just don't know what to think."

"Make sure she doesn't try and turn you over to the dark side." Rainie said in a joking way but Bonnie didn't appreciate the unpleasant joke.

"The dark side?"

"You know, make you one of them."

"I don't really think being gay is a choice."

"That boy you were talking about isn't a girl is it?"

"No, that would just be silly...Right?"

"It would be a little weird, because you're not gay Bonnie!"

"I know…"

"Be careful okay? And let me know how that boy goes!"

"I will, I miss you."

"I miss you too, I have school in the morning so I better go."

"Yeah me too, I love you Rainie."

"I love you too Bonnibel."

Bonnie hung up the phone more confused than she was ever was before, she couldn't stop reading the text message Marceline had sent her.

* * *

Bonnie still awake that morning made her way down to the kitchen.

"Oh Bonnibel, you're up!"

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night."

"So how was your first day of school? I didn't get a chance to talk to you when you got home."

Bonnie remembered that when Marceline dropped her home the day before she had ran straight up to her room without saying a word to her dad.

"Yeah school was okay, I made a friend."

"Oh really, a friend on your first day? That's really good Bonnie."

"Dad, what do you think about gay people?"

Her dad coughed as he choked on his coffee.

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well, uh, yes, um…They are a little weird don't you think?"

"Weird, like how?"

"It's just not normal, I don't think. I've never had much opinion, but you know what your grandparents are like with things like that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh there's just a lot of gay people at my new school."

"I'd stay away from them if I were you Bonnie, who knows what they will try and do to you."

"Great, thanks dad."

Bonnie started to walk out of the kitchen quite upset with her dad's opinion.

"There's cereal in the pantry for breakfast I think, we will go food shopping after school."

"Sure thing dad."

Bonnie walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed, she read the text Marceline had sent her last night again and sighed.

"No you get out of my head."

* * *

As Bonnie walked through the halls she was pulled to the side by LSP who was standing with a few others.

"Oh my god Bonnibel! You like, totally disappeared yesterday!"

"Yeah sorry, I had some stuff to do."

"These are like, my friends. This is Wendy and Silvia. Wendy and Silvia, this is Bonnibel."

The two girls waved happily to Bonnie. Wendy was an average size, she wore a red shirt with green jeans and had rosy red cheeks. Silvia was quite short and appeared to be very sick, Bonnibel wanted to tell her about the slimy snot running slightly out of her nose but she didn't have the heart.

"It's really nice to meet you girls."

Bonnie noticed that they all seemed to be looking off to the side of her, she could have sworn they were basically drooling. Bonnie felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Hey princess, how are we today?"

Bonnibel looked up to see a smiling Marceline, she shook her off moving over slightly out of her grip.

"I'm okay."

"You know Marceline?"

"That's so cool!"

"I only met her yesterday. I have to go."

Without another word Bonnie quickly walked away, Marceline being around just added to her confusion and she didn't need it.

* * *

For the rest of the school day whenever Bonnie saw Marceline she would try and hide or run in another direction but as she entered the canteen there was nowhere to hide.

"It will be so fun! Bonnie you have to come."

"I guess it will be good to meet some people, what do I wear?"

"Marceline's like totally coming over here you guys! Do I look okay? Bonnibel help!"

"You look great LSP, would it be weird if I hid under the table?"

"Bonnie."

Bonnie stared down at the table once again ignoring Marceline.

"Oh hey Marceline! You should totally sit with us! I was just inviting Bonnie to my party this weekend!"

Marceline accepted LSP's invitation and sat down next to Bonnie and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Bonnie was speechless, knowing that Marceline had thought she was the problem gave her a sickly feeling in her stomach. Marceline placed her hand on Bonnie's cheek and turned her head to face hers staring into her eyes.

"Hey, talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

Marceline was shocked as a tear streamed down Bonnie's face, she wiped it away with her thumb and pulled Bonnie into a kiss. Just as their lips touched Bonnibel pushed Marceline away and stood up.

"You think you can just kiss whoever you want whenever you want!"

"Bonnie-"

"I've already told you that I don't like girls, what's wrong with you?! Just leave me alone." What Rainie had said to her replayed in her mind. "I won't let you turn me into something like you."

Bonnie ran off before Marceline could say anything else with all eyes in the quiet canteen on her, she felt guilty about embarrassing her especially when she hadn't done anything wrong. Bonnie _did_ kiss her back yesterday at the beach, that moment played over and over in Bonnie's mind as she ran through the school halls with tears streaming down her face. Not looking where she was going she ran into someone, looking up it was no other than Marceline's brother, Marshall Lee.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Marshall."

"It's Marshall Lee."

Bonnie took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry Marshall Lee, what are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping Marceline's note book off to her, hey why don't you give it to her?"

"I don't think Marceline would want to see me."

Marshal Lee finally saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, assuming his sister had made her upset.

"Do you want to talk about it? I have nothing better to do and you look pretty upset."

Without thinking Bonnie agreed, she had no one else to talk to and she was upset, lonely and confused. This wasn't how she thought she'd start out at her new school at all and she didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie sat uncomfortably in Marshal Lee's car as they drove, he seemed to play the same music as Marceline and had a very similar if not the same car.

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"I don't mind."

"You don't come across as the type to skip school."

"I usually wouldn't but I guess I don't really care at the moment."

"Alright, so you want to talk?"

Bonnie stared down at her hands trying to resist the urge to cry.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I just-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a voice mumbling behind tears.

"I don't like girls so I don't think it's okay for Marceline to treat me like the girls she dates."

"Has she invited you to a music concert yet?"

"No, why?"

"Then she's not treating you like one on the girls she's dated, trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll wait for Marceline to tell you about that one."

"I doubt she will ever want to talk to me again."

"What happened?"

"I yelled at her in front of the entire school."

"I'm sure she won't take it to heart."

"I told her that I wouldn't let her turn me into something like her."

"Ouch, that's harsh. Why did you say that?"

"It scares me that I feel like I actually do like her when the thought of liking girls had never crossed my mind."

"You might get some not so pleasant looks when you return to school, but I'm sure Marceline will forgive you."

"I don't want her to forgive me, what I said was unforgivable."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I just repeated what my friend had said to me when I asked for advice."

"Well your friend's an idiot then, being gay isn't a bad thing."

"My dad told me that it's weird." Bonnie hid her face into her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"You're thinking too much about this, just calm down and let things happen as they happen."

"I thought you'd be mad at me for yelling at your sister?"

"Nah, she gets too cocky sometimes so it's good to find someone who doesn't treat her like she's a god, it will be good for her too."

"I overheard you two talking when she brought me over yesterday to get changed." Bonnie looked up over to Marshal Lee. "Why was it such a big deal that she brought me over?"

"Oh that yeah, she has never brought a girl over to our house, ever. So I just thought it was odd, you really must be special to her."

"Special? We only _just _met yesterday."

"Yeah but haven't you ever met someone that you just instantly click with? I don't know, I don't remember how she explained it exactly."

"She talked to you about me?"

"Briefly, because I wouldn't stop annoying her about it."

"So I'm not just a game?"

"Well I can't say for sure but I don't think so, it's just-"

Before Marshal Lee could finish his sentence his phone began to ring, he pulled over on the side of the road.

"Hold that thought."

He picked up his phone and smiled as he answered.

"Hey babe…just with a friend…no that's fine of course I can pick you up…yep…I love you too…see you soon."

Marshal Lee hung up the phone and looked over to Bonnibel as she sat in the car awkwardly.

"I just need to pick up my girlfriend to take her home, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course, you can take me back to school if you want."

"You still seem pretty upset, are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, thank you so much."

* * *

Bonnie walked through the quiet school halls waiting for the bell to go in minutes, she was afraid to catch the bus home for the first time but she felt comfort in the fact that she wouldn't see Marceline again that day. The bell rang and the halls flooded with students quickly moving past her as she walked slowly to her locker. Behind her she heard a familiar voice.

"Bonnibel!"

She turned around to find a tall beautiful girl before her but instead of stopping she pushed right past her without even a glance, to Bonnie this felt like a bullet to her chest but she knew she deserved to be ignored. She followed Marceline with her eyes in a daze as she walked away ignoring the people pushing past her. Awoken with a shake she looked back behind her.

"Hey I was like totally calling your name! I can't believe you yelled at Marceline like that."

"I…I-"

"Oh well, more chance of me being able to kiss her I guess. So you better be coming to my party on Friday! It's going to like, totally be great."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? Glob Bonnibel you are silly."

"Isn't Marceline like your queen or something?"

"I'm like positive I said she was everyone's queen. But anyway, please tell me you're going to come! Everyone is going to be there!"

"I guess…"

"Let's go shopping tonight! We are going to look so totally hot! Come on, I'll drive us there."

LSP pulled Bonnie along with her by the arm without Bonnie being able to say another word.

* * *

Marceline walked in with a hard slam of the door. Marshal Lee pictured the windows breaking at that moment as he laid on the lounge room couch. As Marceline stomped upstairs obviously in a foul mood Marshal Lee decided to try and cheer her up. He got up off the couch and leaned through the doorway to look up the stairs.

"She didn't mean it you know."

Marceline stopped in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little pink friend, yeah she didn't mean what she said."

Marceline turned around with a fake smile giggling slightly and scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh right, I forgot about that hahah..."

"So you don't miss your little princess?"

"Whatever man, she's just some girl. Plus, I got asked out on a date to go to a party this Friday."

"Maybe I should get to know little Bonnie a bit more then, you know…If you don't care?"

"Go for your life."

"Yesterday you were head over heels about her."

"She was just fun to mess around with, how do you even know about what happened today?"

"She was crying so I talked to her."

"Stay away from little school girls you creep."

"Hey, I could say the same for you!"

"So…What...Well…What did she-"

"She said she talked to her friend or her dad or something and he was against gay people so she got freaked out because she liked you. Or something like that."

Marceline looked down and smiled to herself.

"Well I better get ready for work."

"You're blushing."

"Shut up you little ugh."

She started to stomp upstairs much like she did before but this time was different, this time she had rosy cheeks and a smile on her face.

* * *

After an exhausting night of shopping with LSP, Bonnie decided to reject her offer to give her a lift home so she could wander around and go into the shops she wanted to. Quickly she realized that she had no interest in shopping in the slightest and made her way to what looked like a small fast food restaurant to get something to eat. As she entered the first thing she noticed was the lack of customers and even staff. She couldn't see anyone at all though she heard what sounded like singing and laughter. As she made her way to the counter to look at the menu she was finally greeted by an employee.

"Marceline you've got a customer."

"But I'm strumming my broom guitar!"

"Just go!"

"Fiiiine."

A dark haired girl ran in to the counter still holding a broom like you would hold a guitar, Bonnie didn't know whether to run or hide. As Marceline looked up she felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes met.

"Marceline…"

"Oh hey there, what will it be?"

"I…I…"

"I didn't take you for a fast food eater, but hey! I guess I don't know much about you."

Bonnie put her head down in shame.

"I'm so sorry."

"Huh?"

"For today, what I said was unforgivable."

Marceline noticed the other staff members looking at them as Bonnie was basically in tears. She leaned over the counter and put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Hey it's fine."

Marceline's expression softened at the vulnerable girl in front of her.

"Yo Davie! Can I clock off early?"

"Have you filled the fridge?"

"Yes Davie, please!"

"Fine."

"Hey Bonnie, do you want to talk?"

Bonnie nodded in between sobs accepting Marceline's offer.

* * *

Marceline and Bonnie sat in a booth in the fast food restaurant eating the food Marceline had prepared for them. They sat in silence until Bonnibel gained the courage to speak and break the silence.

"Do you hate me?"

"Haha, what? No!"

"But the things I said were horrible."

"Did you mean them?"

"No, not at all!"

"Then of course I don't hate you."

"But…But…"

Marceline put her hand on Bonnie's.

"Hey, I'm sorry for making your first few days of school a living hell. I was in the wrong and I know it, maybe we could start again?"

"I'd like that."

"Well hello there, I'm Marceline it's nice to meet you."

Bonnie smiled at Marceline as they shook hands.

"Bonnibel, it's nice to meet you too."

"So Bonnibel, are you going to your friend's party Friday night?"

"I think I'd rather die! Look what she made me buy for it."

Bonnie looked through her bag and held up a small black dress to show Marceline, Marceline laughed at this.

"It's cute."

"It barely covers, well…Anything!"

"It will be interesting seeing you wear something that's not pink."

"Shut up you!"

"You don't seem like the type to drink."

"Why does everyone think I'm so innocent?"

"Well have you been drunk before?"

"…No but that's not the point!"

Marceline let out a slight giggle before sighing. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"That would be great!"

* * *

They drove in silence, they both seemed to have forgotten about today's earlier events and just enjoyed each other's company. As they pulled into the curb they sat in silence for a while longer, Bonnie noted in her mind at how impressed she was that Marceline remembered where she lived. Bonnibel felt butterflies in her stomach as Marceline broke the silence.

"So-"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Bonnie interrupted quickly.

"I believe that is correct."

Bonnie tried to think of something to say back to Marceline but found herself speechless. Without another word she let herself out of Marceline's car and watched as she drove away almost instantly. With a small wave and a big sigh she couldn't deny the sadness that crept over her as much as she wished that she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnibel tried to distract herself but she couldn't get her mind off of Marceline, she didn't know why, more like she didn't want to admit to herself why. Too distracted to do her homework, she sat on her bed looking out at the starry sky. She had texted Marceline a few hours ago thanking her for the lift home but still no reply, she didn't text her to thank her, it was more of an excuse to just talk to her. At that moment Bonnie's phone buzzed, she shot up as quickly as she could and grabbed her phone off of the charger holding it tightly faced down in her hands. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much, she looked over to her small pink digital clock that sat on her bedside table that read 2:18am, knowing Marceline wouldn't be awake at this late hour she was sure it wasn't her. She slowly turned her phone over and unlocked it to find it was just letting her know that her phone was fully charged. She sighed in disappointment as she laid down on her bed trying to go to sleep still clutching her phone.

"What is happening to me?" At that, she let herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bonnie felt a cold touch on her cheek as she began to wake up, as she opened her eyes she found Marceline leaning over her holding her cheek.

"Marc-"

Marceline put her finger over Bonnibel's mouth. "Shh."

Bonnie nodded giving into Marceline's command and stayed quiet. They stared into each other's eyes as Marceline leaned in close, Bonnie could feel the tickling of Marceline's breathe against her ear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Bonnie felt the heat of her blush creep onto her cheeks as Marceline pressed her body against hers. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach increase as a smile crept onto Marceline's face. Marceline lightly kissed Bonnie's cheek, then her forehead, then her nose. As she leaned in to kiss her lips, Bonnibel's bedroom door slammed open.

"Bonnibel? What are you doing?"

"Dad?"

Bonnie's dad walked in arms crossed.

"That's disgusting Bonnie!"

"Rainie? What are you doing here?"

Bonnie looked over to the doorway to see her dad, best friend and her grandparents in her room. Her grandmother walked over gripping Marceline's wrist and pulling her off of Bonnie throwing her to the side.

"Bonnibel, you have brought shame to this family."

Bonnie took her grandmothers hands sitting up in her bed.

"Please don't say that, granny. It's okay, really it's okay!"

Her grandmother pulled her hands away.

"You will burn in hell child."

"No!"

Her dad, grandfather and best friend started to surround her.

"Bonnie I thought you were better than that."

"We can still save you."

"I don't need to be saved!"

"How could you do this?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Dad please!"

"I am so disappointed with you Bonnie."

"I can't be friends with something like you."

Bonnie looked around for Marceline but she was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head covering her ears trying to block everything out. They began to get louder and closer, she panicked and with that Bonnibel scared herself awake.

Bonnie awoke in a hot sweat, she looked around her room to find everything the way she was before she fell asleep.

"Dream, a stupid dream."

"Bonnie?! Are you ready for school?"

Bonnie looked at her clock that read 8:30am. She sighed pulling the covers over her head contemplating whether she wanted to get out of bed or not. She heard a knock on the door.

"Bonnie, your friend's here to pick you up, don't tell me you're still in bed."

Bonnie heard the door creak open realizing she would definitely have to get out of bed or make up a reason as to why she couldn't go. She reluctantly pulled the blankets off of her head and looked to the side still contemplating what kind of 'sickness' she felt today. To her surprise her dad wasn't standing there, well not alone anyway, hands deep in her pockets with a smirk on her face was no other than Marceline. Marceline was both the person she wanted to see the most and due to shock of the nightmare Bonnie had just had, the last person she wanted to see.

"You made a friend, good job Bonnie!"

"Dad, please."

"Okay well I'll leave you two alone, it was nice meeting you Marceline."

"It was nice meeting you too."

Marceline waited until Bonnie's father's footsteps were distant to close the door and walk over to her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't reply to your message last night. I crashed pretty early."

"Don't come any closer!"

Marceline stopped in her tracks lifting her arms in surrender.

"Whoa calm down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"You're not naked under there are you?" Marceline's grin grew but was immediately shot down by a pillow to the face.

"No! I'm not naked. Jerk."

"Ouch, someone's grumpy today."

"Why are you even here?"

"Well grumpy, I thought you could use a ride to school. That's all."

"Do you believe in hell?"

"Hell?"

"Yeah, like heaven and hell?"

"I can't say I've ever really thought about it to be honest, why do you ask?"

"It's just scary to think about I guess."

"Scary? I think it's exciting."

Bonnie sat up in her bed clutching onto her blanket.

"But what if you don't get into heaven?"

Marceline's face softened as she made her way over to Bonnibel and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Then it will be pretty lonely without me then wont it?"

"Your brother's right, you really are too cocky for your own good."

"Oh, am I now?"

Bonnie sighed flopping herself back down on her bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess."

Marceline leaned in with a smile on her face.

"Hey, do you want to do something today?"

"You want to hang out with me?"

"Of course I want to hang out with my new found friend."

"I thought you liked to get away from people and be alone."

"Oh Bonnie, didn't I already tell you this?"

"What?"

"I don't mind being alone with you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Marceline's comment and shoved her slightly as she winked.

"So is that a yes?"

"But what about school?"

"We have school every day, missing one day won't matter."

"You're a bad influence

Marceline leaned in even closer, grin bigger than before.

"So is that a yes?"

Getting caught up in the moment once again, Bonnibel said yes. She desperately needed a distraction from her dream, she never thought that distraction would be Marceline.


End file.
